


Eternal

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), avengers endgame - Fandom, starker - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame, Character Death, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Oneshot, POV Tony Stark, Starker, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917120) by [Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina)



Solo. A la deriva con la única certeza de la muerte. Nadie más a su alrededor. Nadie más para oír su llanto ni escandalizarse con su silencio. Nadie más para poder dar cuenta de su sufrimiento sino él mismo, ¿y qué más importaba si ya todo había acabado?

El silencio y el infinito. La vastedad y la eternidad, aquella que no podía ser contenida ni comprendida hasta que se fundiera con ella en el último aliento. Aquella que no podía ser menguada ni con la más leve ni absurda de las esperanzas.

Nadie le creería si es que acaso lo lograba. Nadie le creería la inmensa miríada de tonalidades que sus ojos pudieron ver aun sumiéndose en el vacío. Nadie daría crédito a las indescriptibles emociones que aquella vista podría provocar en quien pudiera contemplarla. Nadie sabría cómo se veía el infinito en verdad ni cómo se sentía el estar a punto de ser devorado y sumido en el olvido, en la noche eterna y en esa nada que al mismo tiempo lo albergaba todo, menos lo más hermoso que había visto y que sobrepasaba por mucho aquel espectáculo que la naturaleza había creado en su necesidad y para satisfacer su propio capricho.

Sus ojos. Aquella mirada miel, llena de dulzura y de curiosidad, de maravilla, de ansia y de lo que él ya no tenía.

Fe.

No lamentaba su ateísmo ni su férrea determinación a no creer más que en lo que fuera fehaciente, tangible. Si acaso, su única excepción había sido el amor. Ese que no se podía tocar, no se podía medir ni comprobar bajo limitados y estúpidos parámetros científicos. Se podía replicar aunque no fuera en un laboratorio. Se podía medir pero no con las estúpidas medidas que los hombres como él habían creado. Se podía sentir aun cuando no ocupara un lugar en el espacio ni tuviera una forma que le definiera ni le representara. Sólo una vez la vio, sólo una vez le pudo sentir y estuvo casi seguro de que sería así hasta eso que los mortales como él, llamaban vana y estúpidamente "el fin de los tiempos".

Eterno.

Infinito.

Así era el amor que había sentido la primera y única vez al lado de ese joven, al que, esperaba poder ver una vez más, aun cuando por su misma condición de no creyente, le fuera negado el consuelo de la vida en otro plano.

¿Y para qué quería sobrevivir si él mejor que nadie, sabía que ya no había a quién amar? ¿Para querer aferrarse a la vida luchando por la suya si ya no había con quién compartirla? ¿Para qué desear vivir en un universo en el que ya no quedaba rastro de aquel? Ese chico que con una sola sonrisa lo había hecho creer nuevamente en el amor, en querer crear un futuro a su lado y en entregarse a lo que la gente idiota llamaba en su soberbia "las pequeñas cosas de la vida".

Pero no importaba nada más sabiendo que aquel al que iban dirigidas sus plegarias y sus anhelos simplemente ya no estaba. Sólo cenizas en el viento que se difuminaron más rápido que lo que él mismo pudo atesorar de él.

Todo lo que tenía aparte de esos recuerdos, era un último aliento, un último suspiro.

Una última palabra y era la más hermosa que se había aprendido y que aun pudo susurrar con la vida escapando de sus labios mientras la muerte y la eternidad lo abrazaba al fin. Hasta ese instante supo que siempre se había tratado de él, de ellos dos juntos aun en la adversidad, esa misma que impune y arteramente se atrevió a separarlos de la manera más dolorosa e injusta que pudiera haber.

"Peter".

Sus párpados se quedaron abiertos, contemplando el infinito mientras en su mente sólo veía aquella sonrisa hermosa y él mismo se imaginaba yendo hacia aquellos brazos abiertos.


End file.
